Tumnus's Wish for love
by xJohnsFutureHopex
Summary: In Aslan's Country Tumnus and Lucy reunite. Tumnus remembers how much he was in love with Queen Lucy in her last days of Narnia. But could a human love a faun?


"My lady you are still a marvelous dancer." Mr. Tumnus said as he and Queen Lucy Pevensie as they swung each other by the hands and danced in Aslan's Country. Lucy smiled and giggled batting her lashes flattered. "Oh Master Tumnus don't ever forget that it was you who taught me the way of how the fauns danced. Don't you remember?" she tried to remind the faun back in the golden age of Narnia. Lucy was eighteen at the time. The age she was now. Lucy had been invited to the Galma Ball with her sister Queen Susan. The Duke there had five sons that he wanted married off and Lucy was then worried because of her lack in footing technique. Tumnus spent an entire week with the Queen Lucy and taught her everything he knew. Tumnus had halted with Lucy as they stopped dancing having her left hand in his right hand. A grin stretched across his face as he remembered. How could he ever forget that? He thought. The little girl he once met in the forest when he was a late teen was so innocent that brought the child back into him, and then she grew into a very beautiful woman; more beautiful then Queen Susan herself in his opinion. That was the time and place Tumnus fell in love with Lucy. Then he could not say anything to her for she was queen, a daughter of eve, she was human and he was a faun. It could never work out between them. "Of course my Queen, I could never forget such a splendid time with you." He looked deeply into Lucy's eyes with a soft tone to his voice. Lucy's blue eyes sparkled as she looked up into Tumnus's face. She smiled and embraced him. "It's so great to be with you again dear friend." She said and Tumnus wrapped his arms around her back his left hand shifting up towards her left shoulder. Tumnus also remembered that when Lucy came back from the ball she had a very nice time with the duke's second oldest son Alian. Lucy would always bring him up every twice a week. Though a few months later Queen Lucy and the other Kings and Queen vanished; it was then Tumnus felt his life was miserable without Queen Lucy. He had never started a family of his own. Tumnus usually occupied himself documenting Narnian history books and painting the Kings and Queens, especially Lucy the most.

Without hearing anyone call Lucy it took a moment for Tumnus to realize that he and Lucy's embrace parted. "Sorry Master Tumnus but my brothers call for me. We'll catch up later." She turned walking a few paces before she turned looking at Tumnus again. "By the way, now that we're together again Master Tumnus I would like you to know that if you were human in the golden age you would have been the only man for me." She winked and blushed as she began to turn around again walking up the lush green hill to her brothers Peter and Edmund. Tumnus didn't know how he should feel hearing that come from Lucy finally as though she was reading his mind the entire time. He watched Lucy as she walked away up the hill seeing her brown hair shine in the everlasting sun as it swayed in the wind. He didn't know whether or not to feel shocked, dizzy, etc. It was more of a nice feeling as if it was good to have fire rise up your own spine. Tumnus turned when Lucy wasn't visible anymore and took a few steps toward a ravine where a waterfall fell. He sat down to think; Lucy told him her feeling so he tried thinking of his own way to tell her how he felt. For a moment he stopped and looked at his hooves and felt his horn and ears. Tumnus lets out a light sigh "If only I were a man." He whispered to himself.

Just then a figure appeared beside Tumnus. He glanced up to see Aslan sit at his side. Tumnus gulped. "Aslan I truly am sorry if you heard me speak such naughty words about myself." Tumnus lifted his knees up resting his arms on top of them as he buried his head. "Master Tumnus, now that you have died there is no such thing of you doing more wrong here then you did in the other world." Aslan replied placing his paw lightly on Tumnus's shoulder. "I know very much that Lucy means a lot to you. I can sense your heartbeat when she is near and you leap each time she is in danger. You've watched her grow from a child to a very beautiful young lady. You are her very first Narnian friend. Of course you have feelings for her Tumnus which is why I would like to help you." Aslan continued as Tumnus lifted up his again from his arms. Tumnus found it useless. "The only way I see Lucy and I together is if I were a man and not a faun." He pleaded in a way as if it were impossible. "Tumnus," Aslan spoke up. "This is my Country and you are not in Narnia anymore." Tumnus didn't know what Aslan meant by that, but soon he was to find out.

Lucy flopped down in the long grass after searching for Tumnus for an hour it felt like. In Aslan's Country you did not need to know the time for anything since everything around the place was endless of magnificence. She looked out to the sea and also where she could overlook on the island where her parents stayed. Lucy got out of the habit of pulling the grass and ripping it in her fingers. She just sat and watched the beauty of the land and the sea. "May I join thee Queen Lucy?" Lucy jumped at the voice of Tumnus and when she looked his way she gasped. Master Tumnus stood fifteen feet away from her on top the hill that rolled into the sea. Tumnus was changed into the most handsome human being Lucy had ever seen. Lucy could finally see how turquoise the color of Tumnus's eyes looked, his beard was shaved, his horns were gone and he wore a long sleeved white shirt with light brown pants and black boots. That was the big changing his hooves were gone. "I'm still trying to get used to human feet." Tumnus joked. Lucy stood up slowly. "Tumnus, my dearest friend and nice faun what happened to you?" Lucy asked. She missed him being a faun, but she was very attracted to his new look. The face was the same but very much different.

"Lady Lucy, I did this for you. What you said to me about me being your man in the golden age if we'd had that chance. I feel the same way." Tumnus bit his lip walking up slowly to Lucy. "So you changed from faun to man so you could be with me forever as lovers?" Lucy brightened and started tearing up. Tumnus smiled taking her arms into his hands. He softly caressed Lucy's cheek. "I've waited a thousand years to have you here with me again Queen Lucy. I love you very much." Tumnus placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a hanky which he kept from Lucy ever since he vanished. "You need it more then I do." Tumnus chuckled. Lucy laughed scooping her arms around Tumnus's neck and kissed him. Tumnus held Lucy around the waist of her blue dress kissing her back. They lived happily ever after for all eternity.


End file.
